rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Zar'azune
"Sometimes people be tellin' ya wha' to do. If ye be willin' to live fah yaself, nevah listen to dem. Dey be only willin' to hold ya down. Even me own stubborn faddah had to understand dat eventually." Zar'azune was a former rogue combatant within the old Ring of Valor until his weary bones could no longer withstand the stress of the constant trials. A rebel and loner since youth, Zar'azune's relationship issues with his father have long been a wedge between him and social self-acceptance. In his youth, he aspired to become an adventurer, traveling to lands away from the small islands his people had resided within for so long. His goal eventually fulfilled when the trolls joined the Horde and moved to Kalimdor, Zar'azune garnered a living the only way he knew how: by fighting for it. Youth Born to an intelligent Darkspear Witch Doctor for a mother and a brutal Darkspear warrior for a father, Zar'azune's life was destined to be filled with ridges and trials along his way to maturity. Growing up, Zar'azune was often noted by his father for his lack of ferocity. Upset at this fact, his father had often tried to birth yet another child in hopes of raising the perfect son, to no avail. He would be granted no more offspring, and none of the trolls were ever able to determine the reason for such. On the day she passed away, when Zar'azune was still very young, his mother proclaimed her son to be perfect as he is and that the clever Loas were teaching his father a lesson by forcing him to accept his son, even though Zar'azune was not the troll he had expected to have raised. Unfortunately, such social and emotional distance between father and son would never cease. Although trolls often live harsher lives than most, having to fight tooth and nail for their own worth, such distinctive disowning by his own father, along with the death of his mother, caused Zar'azune extreme anguish that he would carry on for the rest of his days, and even use in order to fuel his capabilities later on in life. Eye of Da Tigah As he grew stronger and wiser, Zar'azune finally grew into the role his father had begged him for years to become: a fierce fighter for his people. Unfortunately for him, Zar'azune still couldn't meet up with his standards. Zar'azune couldn't carry a large blade or axe, nor could his body withstand the harsh, heavy metals required of him to protect his body. Also, Zar'azune had a strange obsession with digging into what he could: chests, drawers, even the pockets of other trolls! How could this be? He had been raised all along to be an unstoppable warrior, not some filthy, unkempt pocket-picker! Zar'azune's father officially disowned him and cast him out of the tribe in a permanent exile. Unable to comprehend his father's actions, Zar'azune stormed off into the wild, expecting himself to be knocking on death's door within the week. Trailing off into nowhere, Zar'azune couldn't quite understand what he could do in order to survive. The beasts within the islands only grew fiercer and more intimidating as he walked deeper into the wilds. Instead of tacking the animals head on like his father would, Zar'azune had an instinctive ability to crawl around and avoid detection, even by the most fearsome of predators. For what seemed to be an eternity, he tiptoed his bare feet over countless sharp rocks, through itchy grass, and onto many disgusting insects that caused his feet to become covered in a sticky ooze that only increased his itching sensation. Eventually, night grew closer and the wind became fiercer as Zar'azune came onto what seemed to be a hut made of sticks and leaves. Drawing closer, Zar'azune prepared for the worst as he had heard of grim tales of the deadly murlocs taking members of his tribe and dragging them out into the sea, never to be seen again. His heart thumped and his head ached as sweat seeped through his body. Peeking through tall grass, he could see little but an old troll, adorned with trinkets but clothed in a most raggedy attire. The mysterious robed troll, ever wise, spoke out, "Ay, there, young fighter. Don't be shy of ol' Jumar'ji, I won't be hurtin' ya." At that instant, Zar'azune questioned the elderly Jumar'ji as to how he had detected him, and the elderly troll pointed to his totems. The old troll proclaimed, "Indeed, ye have a cunning skill about ya, but ol' Jumar'ji ain't standin' around unprotected. I be seein' all dat comes around here, don't ya worry." Da Old Man and Da Young Rogue Accepting the young Zar'azune into his hut was risky, but Jumar'ji was no fool. He was willing to take the risk in the belief that Zar'azune was a child born with a good heart. However, life along with the elderly troll wasn't free: Zar'azune was of course expected to earn his own keep. Jumar'ji, though slowed by the sands of time, still had enough energy left in the tank to show Zar'azune how to hunt and kill animals and take what was needed. He also showed the aspiring rogue that just before taking such earnings, it was expected to thank the beast for such good offerings and wish them the best in the afterlife. For many weeks, Zar'azune gathered many pelts and meat from the beasts of the wild, while old Jumar'ji told him stories of his visions. Many visions spoke of ironclad individuals charging forth to attack the islands, while others spoke of green men carrying a blood-stained banner around, with the fall of the Darkspear home following. He told Zar'azune of how he had often shared these visions with the other trolls, but most of them had disregarded his visions as miscommunication with the spirits. Still, Zar'azune enjoyed the stories, as they allowed his imagination to soar beyond the harsh upbringing he had endured. Unfortunately, such paradise was not meant to last... Visions Come True On a particularly rainy day, Zar'azune and Jumar'ji were woken to terrible screams from a dreadful Sea Witch. who eventually became known as Zar'jira. As her ech oing voice spread throughout the island, the volcano nearby began to erupt. Zar'azune, afraid and confused, was pointed away by Jumar'ji after hearing a heartfelt farewell speech: "Young Zar'azune, the day has come where ya be flyin' off da nest. I been too kind to ya and now da harsh spirits be comin' for us both. But don't ya be worryin' a tin', I know of the green one that can help ye. Take me totem and head westward 'til ye can find him. Go, now, or you'll never make it in time! Go and claim ya fate, young one!" With tears in his eyes, Zar'azune took off and heeded the old troll's message. Treading through the slushy land nearly overtaken by the saltwater of the seas, Zar'azune made it just in the nick of time to the orcish far seer, Thrall. Zar'azune asked to be allowed boarding off of the island, and he just barely fit in with the rest of the trolls. Also onboard the same vessel was Zar'azune's father, whom he hadn't seen in over a month. As the ship came to shore on Kalimdor, the father and son had barely made eye contact. While his father conversed heavily with the other trolls, Zar'azune did his work and gazed deeply at the waters in awe until the land had manifested into vision. Gallery Category:Troll Category:Darkspear Category:Horde Category:Back story